1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, and a recording medium, and in particular, to a method of managing content uploaded, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, copyrights for contents such as a large volume of mobile picture files which are uploaded by individuals (users) and which exist in, for example, home pages, blogs, community services are managed by use of human power. Each of content is confirmed, for example, by visually checking or by viewing the content. For a person who has violated the copyright assigned to the content, the copyright managing system takes an action, for example, issues a warning message to the person or deletes the content.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Ser. No. 2002-358374 discloses a technique related to a data exchange system. In the system, when a user desires to exchange data, the user refers to a list of copyrighted materials registered by copyright holders to determine based on information of the list whether or not a copyright exists for the data. If the data is copyrighted, the system restricts access to the data.